Solid dielectric switchgear typically includes a source conductor and a vacuum interrupter with at least one stationary contact and at least one movable contact. Switchgear also includes a contact-moving mechanism for moving the movable contact included in the vacuum interrupter and an operating rod (e.g., a drive shaft) that connects the mechanism to the movable contact. In addition, switchgear can include one or more sensors, such as a current sensor, a current transformer, or voltage sensor. All of these components are commonly over-molded in a single epoxy form. Therefore, the vacuum interrupter, contact-moving mechanism, operating rod, and any sensors are molded within a single coating or layer of epoxy to form integrated switchgear.
The single epoxy form provides structural integrity and dielectric integrity. In particular, the components of the switchgear are over-molded with epoxy that has high dielectric strength. The molded epoxy also can be formed into skirts on the outside of the switchgear that increase the external creep distance. The single epoxy form also protects against environment elements.